1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to a telescoping electrical connector for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electrical connectors for connecting electrical wires between a power source and a stationary object. Typically, the electrical connector includes a first connector member and a second connector member which are coupled together. In an automotive vehicle application, the electrical connector may be used for a keyless entry system. For example, the first connector member may be connected by electrical wires to a stationary keypad on a vehicle door and a second connector member connected by electrical wires to a stationary decoder module and power source within the vehicle. The first and second connector members are coupled together to provide an electrical connection and conduct an electrical signal between the keypad and the decoder module and power source such that an operator may push on the keypad to communicate with an electronic controller to unlock the vehicle door.
One disadvantage of the above electrical connector is that it is only used to provide an electrical connection between stationary objects in an automotive vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an electrical connector that can provide an electrical connection between a stationary object and a moveable object in an automotive vehicle.